Cobras Embrace
by claudia1
Summary: sometimes the past will never let you go
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: the characters are part of a television show called Power rangers lightspeed rescue. They do not belong to me

Notes: I am changing certain parts of the first two chapters of this story so hopefully it won't seemed so rushed

Cobras embrace

Captain Mitchell walked into his office with the rangers following closely behind him. Captain Mitchell went straight to his desk and sat down. The rangers sat on the remaining chairs, which currently gathered in a semi-circle around the Captain Mitchell's desk.

"Hey dad what's this," asked Dana as she picked up an unusual looking gold colored disk of the desk.

"I don't know, I can't recall seeing it here before. Lets see what's on this disk shall we," said the captain as he took the disk from Dana's hand and put it into the video player.

Hey

I was going to send you a letter, but I've never had been good at writing letters. There was never much need to write when I was with Diabolico so I thought I would send you a video disk instead. It seems like the better option.

You have no idea how weird or how hard it is to talk to a camera, but once you start talking its not so bad. You're most probably asking yourself why would I go to the trouble of leaving a disk on your desk, when I'm on the base. I'm not on the base anymore. I left two days ago. I bet you haven't even noticed that I have gone. You can all get pissed at me later on, but I need to tell you something very important. I'm dying. That wasn't so hard to say as I thought it would be. I'm dying and there's no cure for the illness I have. I guess I should explain things in more detail.

Do you remember the cobra tattoo I had on my back. there was more than one. When I defeated the cobra in a fight and my tattoo disappeared. I thought I was finally free from his clutches. I thought I could continue to fight on the side of good. I thought my new life on the side of good had just begun. I should have known better. There are no happy endings in real life. Real life is full of endless pain and unforgiving misery. Although the cobra disappeared from my back, there was a cobra that couldn't be seen. This is the cobra that has left its fatal mark on me. It is the cobra which has dealt me the deathblow. When I joined the battle with the other rangers after defeating the cobra, that is the moment the hidden cobra dealt its hand. Before you ask the cobra is no longer with me, it has done the job it was left there to do. It's just me now. I really should have known that Diabolico would never let me walk away that easily. The first cobra was to easy a defeat. Now that second cobra has left its mark, I will never get to live my life in full. I will never long enough to fight on the side of good.

I left the base as I didn't want to be surrounded by friends and family as I lay dying. I've lived a lonely life, why should my death be any different. I don't mean to sound cruel but I have never known what it is like to have a family and friends. I don't what it is like to have people trust you. I have spent most of my life with evil, so it's hard to trust people. I do love you and Dana, but I find it so hard to express those sort of feelings. I can't spend the rest of my days with people who don't trust me completely. I can't stay with people I don't know well and people I just don't trust. If I was with you now as I was telling you this, you would all pity me. The rangers would look at me with nothing but sympathy. I would gradually be ignored as I reminded everyone of a past evil they wanted to forget. I would prefer to die alone, than with people who see me like that. Dad I guess that baseball game is out of the picture now. Never mind, you still have Dana and the other rangers. Oh, don't worry dad about any medical attention I'm receiving. I've found a hospice. It's a nice enough place.

Dad please don't come looking for me. Just keep the memory you have of me as a child. I know I don't belong with you or Dana as a brother or a son that part of me died years ago. When I die I've arranged for someone at the hospice to tell you. I have to trust someone enough, so that you can at least have the chance to see me when I'm dead. The only regrets I have is that I didn't get to experience a normal childhood. That I'll never know what it is like to be part of a family and to have friends who trust you completely.

I'm so sorry that I didn't have the courage to stay with you but I don't belong with you anymore. I have never really been a part of the Mitchell or the rangers team. I just don't know what a family life is like. I don't really recall any memories of my life before Diabolico. The rangers, well i was never really a part of that team. I was stone cold evil before I joined the rangers. I know that the rangers and many people on the base still see me as being evil. No one wants to believe that i am good.

Ryan went silent for a moment and bowed his head. When he looked back up to continue speaking he had tears running down both sides of his face.

I love you dad and I'll miss you all.

The screen then went blank.

The rangers and captain Mitchell sat in the room in a stunned silence.

"We have to find him," said captain Mitchell breaking the painful silence.

Just a few minutes after he had finished speaking a petty officer came running into the captain's office.

"Captain Mitchell, I have an urgent message for you," said the flustered young man.

"Well; what does this message say," snapped the captain. He couldn't face dealing with anything else at the moment. He didn't want to deal with another question from another officer or any kind of base personal that wanted to ask about the rangers last mission. At the moment he was more concerned about his son.

"Sir its just says the following," said the petty officer taking a breath.

"We require captain Mitchell's and the power rangers presence at the Marian hospice," said the man.

"Does it say anything else," asked Dana. She was eager for anymore information about her son.

"No that's the entire message says sir," said the man.

"Dismissed," said captain Mitchell to the man.

The petty officer gave a quick salute and walked back out of the office and back towards his workstation.

Captain Mitchell turned to look at each of the rangers and as he spoke to them all his voice wavered with a barely contained grief.

"It appears that someone has found Ryan for us," said Captain Mitchell


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: All of the characters belong to someone else.

Notes: I am changing certain parts of the first two chapters of this story so hopefully it won't seemed so rushed. The next chapter will also be a crossover between the power rangers and charmed.

He knew that the nurse at the hospice had rung his father to let him where he was staying. He knew that the nurse believed his family and friends deserved to know where he was. He viewed things differently. He didn't want to be surrounded by people who felt nothing but pity for him. He had been walking for what seemed like hours when he had only been walking for the last thirty minutes and without realizing it he had come back to the place where it had all begun. He walked closer to the cliffs edge and with every step he took he felt a relief he hadn't felt in the last few years. If he just stepped over the edge of the cliff his problems would be over. One step and the life he had grown to hate would be over. So what was stopping him? Why couldn't he just walk over the edge of the cliff now and end his life. He knew why he couldn't go yet, there was still something left he had to do. Someone he had to talk to and it wasn't his father.

"Ryan," sneered Diabolico.

Well Diabolico has finally managed to be there when I need to tell him something. "What do you want," asked Ryan without turning round.

Before Diabolico could answer captain Mitchell and the rangers interrupted him. The rangers had driven as fast as they could to get to the cliff top in time. They had only known to go to the cliff as it was the very same cliff that the captain had lost his son 15 years previously.

"Ryan why didn't you tell us," asked the captain who was concerned for his son's health and well being. He wanted so much to reach out and hold his son. He wanted to keep his son away from any more harm.

Ryan ignored his father and continued to look over the cliffs edge.

"Ryan you know that you have always belonged to me. You have never belonged on the side of good," said Diabolico as Ryan turned to face him.

"How can I come back to you when you've condemned me to an early death," said Ryan as he stepped closer to Diabolico.

"I could help you Ryan. I can take away the cobra and give you back your life," Diabolico said

"What do you get out of it," Ryan snapped. He knew that Diabolico would never give him anything just to help him. Diabolico would only ever help him if he could gain something from it.

"Nothing," Diabolico said with an evil grin

"You honestly expect me to believe you. All you have ever given me is broken bones, bruises, cuts and mental abuse. Your evil Diabolico and evil never does anything that will benefit the good," Ryan said as he paused for breath

"Ryan why didn't you tell me," captain Mitchell said his heart heavy with sorrow and guilt for all that his had gone though.

"You never stopped to ask. All of you welcomed me with open arms and let me be part of the team. Not once did you stop to ask me about the last 15 years. You all assumed that I had escaped Diabolico clutches without any scars. I lost 15 years of my life. I had no childhood. You all expected me to get on with life, but I can't do that. I can't go on with a normal life when I don't know what it is like to be human. I lived with demons and evil you can't even begin to imagine for 15 years. Its all that i know They are the ones that taught me all i know about life. All I know about life as a normal teenager has been learned in the last few days." Ryan said as his eyes were welling up with unshed tears.

"Ryan we would have listened all you had to do was talk," captain Mitchell said. It was breaking the captains heart to see his son in such a distressed state of mind. He wanted so much to reach out and hold his son

"Ryan I can help you," said Diabolico

"What would you want from me," Ryan asked.

"Just come back to the side of evil," Diabolico said

"The good side is so much better. Nothing would make me go back," Ryan said

"If you don't come with me the power rangers won't live to see the next sunrise," Diabolico sneered.

"That should make me change my mind," said Ryan as he turned to walk away from Diabolico and closer to the cliffs edge. Ryan knew that he sounded cruel, but the rangers meant nothing to him. HE didn't really know the ranger that well. So any threats concerning the rangers life meant nothing to him.

"What about your father," Diabolico said

"I haven't got a father. You made damn sure that I would never know my father," Ryan shouted. He knew that the others could hear what he was saying, but he really didn't mind. His father was only someone he could remember from his memories. Captain Mitchell was nothing but a stranger to him. A stranger that had shown more attention to the power rangers than his own son.

"Ryan come back to the base with us," captain Mitchell pleaded.

"I can't go back. I can only go forward," Ryan said.

"If you don't come back with me they all die," Diabolico said.

"No," Ryan said in a whispered voice.

Ryan would never go back with Diabolico and he couldn't go back to the base.

"Ryan I need you son," captain Mitchell said.

"No you don't. I can't go back. I can't spend another 15 years in hell," said Ryan, as he looked back towards captain Mitchell and the rangers. It was in that one single moment that everyone realized why Ryan had come to this cliff and what he intended to do.

"Ryan don't do this. We can find a cure," captain Mitchell said as he ran towards his son desperate to stop him before he walked of the cliffs edge.

"Its already too late, Ryan said.

Ryan took one last look at the people he thought had cared about him and walked of the edge of the cliff and fell towards the hard unforgiving ground.

The rangers all rushed forward with captain Mitchell and they all looked over the edge of the cliff. Ryan was nowhere to be seen. They had expected to Ryan's broken body, but there was no sign of him. Ryan had just disappeared.

"Where did he go," carter asked

No one could answer him, because no one knew.


End file.
